gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentoki 3
' 戦闘機 Sentoki 3' (戦闘機; fighter) is a 3D fighting game developed and published by ACS. It is the sequel to Sentoki 2 and the third part of the Sentoki series. Released in 2003 for Arcades (ACS NOVA-II System), PlayStation 2 as an exclusive title. The game later received an update in 2004 in the form of 戦闘機 Sentoki 3: EVO, which added new characters and stages, as well as rebalanced some characters and included new unlockable outfits for customization. Released for Arcades (ACS NOVA-II System), PlayStation 2, XBox, Nintendo Gamecube and PlayStation Portable (under the name 戦闘機 Sentoki 3: EVO SP). A final update named 戦闘機 Sentoki 3: Final Tuned was released exclusively for Arcades (ACS NOVA-II System) in 2006, which added a balanced version of final boss K-001, as well as adding certain customization items from the console versions. Gameplay The game introduces a ranking system, where each player can level up their characters to a certain rank, from Beginner (lowest) to Lord of Sentoki (highest). The higher the rank, the tougher the enemy AI can be, while in multiplayer, ranks can determine a player's skill level. In the console version, character ranks can be used in modes such as Arcade and the newly-added Conquest mode, while in the arcade version, one must use either their Amaze.net access card or a specialized offline data card that can only be used in Sentoki 3 to access character ranks and customization (more below). The game also features character customization, where one can unlock various costumes and items in gameplay and equip them to their character. Customization items can be bought with in-game currency, called Gold Points (GP), which are earned during battles. With the inclusion of the customization mode, the costume slot system has also been revamped, with the first two slots used for the character's default costumes, while the latter two now serve as slots for players' custom-made outfits. The game introduces the Combo Wheel “Degree” system, where the strength of the Combo Wheel is determined via several factors, such as the timing and execution of the combo, as well as whether or not the player has accessed the Inner Combo Wheel. There are three degrees of Combo Wheels, each of which grant the player a damage boost and are determined by the color of aura around the characters’ fist and feet. *1st Degree: No boost. Yellow aura. *2nd Degree: +10% boost. Orange aura. *3rd Degree: +20% boost. Red aura. Other new gameplay additions include new stage hazards such as breakable floors and special wall effects (e.g. the electrfied walls in the Octagon Cage stage), as well as new gameplay mechanics such as "Sabaki" moves, which are moves that double as reversals when the attack collides against certain moves, as well as aerial catch throws, which are specialized that can be used against airborne opponents, whether jumping or launched. Most aerial catch throws can be used as juggle or Combo Wheel enders. Ranks *Novice *10th kyu *9th kyu *8th kyu *7th kyu *6th kyu *5th kyu *4th kyu *3rd kyu *2nd kyu *1st kyu *1st dan *2nd dan *3rd dan *4th dan *5th dan *6th dan *7th dan *8th dan *9th dan *10th dan *Contender *Expert *Hero *Champion *Fighter *Brawler *Master *Breaker *Ace *Icon *Veteran *Legend *Warrior *Innovator *Dominator *Conqueror *Deity *Greater Deity *Warlord *Demilord *Overlord *Lord of Fighting *Lord of Sentoki Story Near the end of the second tournament, Kei Ikushima, after defeating Regulus, discovers that the underground laboratory's self-destruct mechanism has been activated. As she was about to escape, she encounters Eileen Shore once again. Kei tried to take Eileen out of the lab with her, but she hesitated. Eileen instead told Kei the answer that she was looking for all along: Kei was actually the daughter of none other than the CEO of Orion Corporation, Ranzou Kihara. Eileen then gives Kei a letter and then tells Kei to go on without her and escape the lab now "before he gets you". Kei hesitates at first but then escapes as the lab explodes, leaving Eileen behind. It is unknown what happened to Eileen after the explosion. Three years after the explosion at the Orion labs, Kei finds out more of her past from the letter Eileen gave her before the incident. She also found out that her DNA was taken for use in several mass-produced clones, which were then infused with Orion's fight data to create the "perfect fighter". Fast forward to several weeks before Kei’s 20th birthday, several attacks on various martial artists have been reported. All done by people who look remarkably like Kei. Thus, Kei has been blamed for all the attacks, despite having no hand on them. Kei then began to suspect that it had something to do with the “perfect fighter” project that Eileen had mentioned. Then, on the day of Kei’s 20th birthday, Orion announces the third Sentoki: Global Martial Arts tournament. Kei joins the tournament in order to cleanse her name and find out the truth about the attacks. Characters Returning *Shin Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Karate Voice Actors: Tomokazu Seki (JP), Mark Atherlay (EN) *Ralph Rollins Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Street Fighting Voice Actors: Keiji Fujiwara (JP), Doug Boyd (EN) *Huang Long Birthplace: Hong Kong Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do Voice Actors: Nobutoshi Canna (JP), Scott Reyns (EN) *Joanna Spencer Birthplace: Wales Fighting Style: Kuk Sool Won Voice Actresses: Atsuko Tanaka (JP), Renee Hewitt (EN) *Bru Bronson Birthplace: England Fighting Style: Pro Wrestling Voice Actors: Daisuke Gori (JP), J.S Gilbert (EN) *Kagero Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Ninjutsu Voice Actors: Ryotaro Okiayu (JP), Scott Zeck (EN) *Ruslanovich Birthplace: Russia Fighting Style: Command Sambo Voice Actors: Fumihiko Tachiki (JP), Abie Hadjitarkhani (EN) *Sonchai Damrongsak Birthplace: Thailand Fighting Style: Muay Thai Voice Actors: Yuji Ueda (JP), Brian Vouglas (EN) *Chen Zhixin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Drunken Fist Voice Actors: Takeshi Aono (JP), Michael Bennett (EN) *Kei Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Karate Voice Actresses: Rica Fukami (JP), Roberta Kennedy (EN) *Kwon Eun-Soo Birthplace: South Korea Fighting Style: Taekwondo Voice Actors: Nozomu Sasaki (JP), Jim Singer (EN) *Shannon Meltzer Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Catch Wrestling Voice Actresses: Akiko Hiramatsu (JP), Christiane Crawford (EN) *Douglas Freeman Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Boxing Voice Actors: Hisao Egawa (JP), Paul Jennings (EN) *Liang Meilin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Tai Chi Quan Voice Actresses: Motoko Kumai (JP), Melissa Hutchinson (EN) New *Brandon Donovan Birthplace: Ireland Fighting Style: Vale Tudo Voice Actors: Kazuya Nakai (JP), Andrew Chaikin (EN) Brandon Donovan is a vale tudo fighter from Dublin, Ireland. One of the most well-known fighters of his generation, Brandon cares less about his skill and more about his popularity amongst fans and the thrill of a fight. Brandon decides to enter the Sentoki tournament to boost his popularity. *Ariana Melendez Birthplace: Brazil Fighting Style: Capoeira Voice Actresses: Kotono Mitsuishi (JP), Desiree Goyette (EN) Ariana Melendez is an actress and capoeira fighter from Sao Paolo, Brazil. Aside from her work as an actress, Ariana also takes care of her younger brother, who was also taught capoeira by their late grandfather, until one day, her brother was attacked by an unknown entity. As she learns that the attacker will be entering the Sentoki tournament as one of the participants, Ariana flies to Japan to participate in the Sentoki tournament to avenge him. *Lee Longwei Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Ba Ji Quan Voice Actors: Koji Tsujitani (JP), Roger Jackson (EN) Lee Longwei is a police officer from China. Known back in his hometown for his reputation and mastery of ba ji quan, Longwei has solved many cases and brought down many criminal organizations with him. After being sent to a mission to investigate the mysterious attacks on several martial artists, Longwei enters the Sentoki tournament to get to the bottom of things. *Satomi Tachibana Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Aikido Voice Actresses: Kaori Shimizu (JP), Julissa Aguirre (EN) Satomi Tachibana is an aikido practicioner from Kyoto, Japan. Satomi was trained by her father Genjiro up until he was put in comatose by a mysterious entity who also went on to destroy her father's dojo. After hearing rumors that the entity was joining the Sentoki tournament, Satomi decides to enter the tournament in order to seek revenge for her father. *K-001 Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Combination of all fighter's styles Voice Actresses: Rica Fukami (JP), Roberta Kennedy (EN) K-001 is a clone of Kei Ikushima created by Orion. K-001 is actually the first of several clones created using Kei's DNA during her time in cryo-sleep for the purpose of discovering the "perfect fighter", having been infused with the fight data collected by Orion. Whereas most of the K-clones were mass-produced by Orion and were responsible for several attacks on martial artists worldwide, K-001 was left inside Orion's labs up until the third tournament, where she is planned to be unveiled by Orion come the finals. EVO Additions *Akechi Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Sumo Voice Actor: Takashi Nagasako (JP), Peter Kepler (EN) Tohru Togashi, better known by his shikona (sumo name) Akechi, is a sumo wrestler from Osaka, Japan. Akechi was once involved in a rigging controversy, which caused his career and reputation to crash and burn until the CEO of Orion Corporation hired him as his henchman. As the CEO's henchman, Akechi joins the Sentoki tournament to make sure that no one will win the tournament but him. *Mira Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Fujowpai Voice Actors: Satsuki Yukino (JP), Debbie Rogers (EN) Mira is a genetically-enhanced assasin who currently serves for Orion. Once a skilled martial artist who didn’t want anything to do with Orion, Mira was kidnapped by Orion and subject through various horrible experiments, which continually deteriorated her mind, turning her into what she is now: a bloodthirsty assasin prone to violent tantrums. Under orders from Orion, Mira enters the Sentoki tournament with the intention of killing all the others. Stages *Warrior’s Shrine *Sakura Fields *Underground Pit *National Park *H.K. Boulevard *Szechwan Highlands *Cathedral *Garden of Roses *Street Ring *Military Armory *Natural Reserve *Parking Lot *Octagon Cage *Rio Resort *Deep Caverns *Unknown Location EVO Additions *Sumotori Dojo *Testing Facility *Neo Colloseum Game Modes *Arcade *Quick Match *Conquest *Versus *Survival *Time Attack *Tournament *Team Battle *Story *Practice *Customize *Gallery *Options Sequel A sequel to the game, Sentoki 4, was released in 2009 for the Arcade (System 202: ENDYMION), PlayStation 3 and XBox 360. It featured new characters as well as new gameplay mechanics and stages. Trivia *This is the first ACS arcade game to support their propietary Amaze.net online service. Amaze.net users can use their access card to not just access internet rankings, but also several other Amaze.net exclusive customization items. However, Amaze.net is only available in Japan and other Asian countries like China and South Korea. *This is the one and only ACS game to be dubbed by a San Francisco-based voice cast. *Ariana was considered one of the most broken characters in the initial version of Sentoki 3, due to her high damage output and being easy to button mash with. The EVO update rebalances Ariana to tone down her damage output, but her button mashing aspects still remain. *Although the ranking system of Sentoki 3 more resembles that of Tekken 5 (a more straight rank system with no branching), Sentoki 3 actually predates Tekken 5 by one year. *Sentoki 3 was the first game released for ACS’ NOVA-II arcade board, which is based on heavily modified PlayStation 2 hardware. In contrast, Sentoki 3 Final Tuned was the last game for the NOVA-II, being released in 2007. *Like “Punchy” in the original Sentoki, several unused data for a character named “El Puma” was found beneath the data for the console versions of Sentoki 3 EVO. By hacking the game data, one can reveal a half-finished character model for El Puma, but he has no portraits or movesets of his own. *According to concept artworks, the character of El Puma was going to be a luchador. But given the prevalence of the other grapple-based characters in the roster, the staff thought that it was “redundant” to add yet another grappler and thus scrapped the character as a whole. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:3D Games Category:Arcade games Category:ACS Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Sentoki